eristicstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Prostitutes
Legion of Prostitutes is a story written by Jona and Leer in 2008. It branched off from the Midway Plot, also taking place in Khal'Thera. Only a character sheet, and some of Aimee's backstory remain. It was followed by Fucking Shit Story. Leer's Characters Angel Lafayette Stripper name Angel Lafayette – 3 times wife of Styx, now his on and off girlfriend. He got her pregnant twice, and both children died. One was strangled by Styx, the other was drowned by Angel. She’s just a little bit evil. Dyla DuMaur Stripper name Black Lace – 26, German, secretly in the Russian mafia, wanted for murder and prefers to be called DuMaur or Lace, never Dyla. She says the two scars on her cheek from a cat, but no one’s really sure. She likes hurting people just a little bit too much. Esmerelda Stripper name Lagarta Meretriz (LM) - 19 or so, Her skin is dark grey and a little shiny, she’s not totally human. She has sandy blond hair and white lips, nails and eyes. No one knows her last name, and she may be a lesbian or in love with Aimée. She can play the violin and piano. Mainly speaks Portuguese, and just a little English. Hollow Doesn’t-have-a-last-name – 24, Gaaaaaaaaaaaay. Styx’s ex-boyfriend and still in love with him. Abode’s kind of-boyfriend-sex-thing I guess. Hates Duck with all his practically non-existent heart. Pretty much your average blonde bimbo, only male. A clingy, dependant, showoff-ish, full of himself, PMSing bitch. Looks like a girl. Jona's Characters Aimee Batton Stripper name Abstynthe – She has extremely long, straight platinum blond hair, that’s dyed red in places. She doesn't care about anything, and at the same time cares about everything. She doesn't care about who she's with (boy or girl) and so she's sort of in love with everyone. Sort of hangs around in front and behind the club because she might have gotten kicked out of it. She is a drug dealer and a whore. She also carries around a revolver, seems to always win Russian roulette, has kalopsia, and has the strange habit of killing people she has sex with. She’s a heroin and LSD addict. Arcadian Abode Stripper name Tiffany – Fallen angel. Was raped by her father and pretty much unloved her whole life. Went to work at the brothel because she doesn't know what else to do. She’s got a few mental issues. Kind of in love with Zymosis, who does not appear in this book. She is never to be called by her first name. Also, she’s blue. Delphyne (Duck) Hollow and Abode’s bastard angel-child. Somehow already 17 or so. Lives with Hollow and it annoys the fuck out of him. Mr. Mundinger Owns the brothel. First name unknown. Styx Rivers Some age, Abode’s brother. Hollow’s ex-boyfriend and still in love with him. Really fucking tall. Like 6’ 6”. Valentina De La Rosa Stripper name Red Rose - 18, She's got red wavy hair that's long and smooth. And she always wears too much black (sometimes red) eyeliner and eye shadow. She usually wears a red fishnet body suit, a black lacey pushup bra with roses, matching panties and really high-heeled boots. She wears too much blush and way too much red lipstick, and fake eyelashes with jewels. Her forté is pole dancing. She got pregnant at sixteen from her boyfriend, then they got married at seventeen, but she left him because he was cheating on her. She has one younger sister who she takes care of because her mom died and her dad has a drinking problem. She has an older brother who's currently in some war.And she has to support her kid and her younger sister because her sister's 12, and her kid’s 2. Zuri Sharma Stripper name Sapphire – Half Indian, Half African, she's a selective mute and has vampire like teeth.She can read eyes and emotions easily, it's almost like she can see your thoughts. Plot It didn't actually get that far.